Enemy Within
by CyberchaseLove12
Summary: A new darkness is rising, one stronger than ever before. One that will test the bonds of the Digi-Destined with each other and the digital world further than has ever been tested. Can the Digi-Destined survive when betrayal and deceit lie within their own comrades? Read and please review to give me your feedback
1. Prologue: Unkown

___A/N: ____Hello this is my first Digimon fanfic. It'll be darker and different than many people would expect. Thank you to Far too Young for betareading this chapter._

******Prologue: Unknown**

No one expects the turns at the end of the road to pop so suddenly. Everyone considers the digital world a beautiful place, full of prosperity and love. It seems happiness is an illusion. When the DigiDestined had finally defeated MaloMyotismon, it had seemed to be the end of the darkness. But the real darkness was hidden; the one that may very well destroy them all. The darkness within each and every one of them merged into one. He is called the Hollow, the shadow that resides above each and every being. It is emotion. The darkest emotion one will find. A man stands in a dark cave in the digital world.

"Master," The man addressed the Hollow, bowing down to the dark shadow as a sign of respect. "I will send Hokori, Mihara, Ahio, Aiyoku, and Naoka to embed themselves in the hearts of those humans."

"It will be too troublesome to target them all at once," The Hollow's deep voice resounded through the cave and echoed into the darkness. "Hokori is our strongest, send him after the Holder of Light. She is one of the most vulnerable out of all the DigiDestined, Kuroh."

Kuroh, who had spiky black hair and icy blue eyes pondered this fact for a moment. He had a record of the DigiDestined's successes over the past including the time the Keeper of Light had escaped the Dark Ocean with assistance from her digimon partner as well as the future keeper of compassion.

"We may need to target two in that case," Kuroh said casually. "Yolei Inoue has assisted Kari Kamiya in fighting off against our dark forces once before so we'll need to target her as well."

"Very well, Naoka can go too," The Hollow responded, an eerie aura surrounding the cave as it spoke. There was no clear figure, one could see only a dark aura coming from every angle.

"Yes, master," Kuroh bowed to the unseen shadow before disappearing.

* * *

The five sovereign of the Digital world were gathered together, watching the cave from a distance. Azulongmon's expression was grim as he guessed what was coming. A feeling of foreboding was circling inside him and he didn't know how or what to do in order to fix things.

"What will we do, Azulongmon?" Baihumon asked gruffly, following the other's gaze. Things were getting darker. The Hollow was a more powerful force than any of them could ever expect. He was more than anyone could ever deal with and for once, Baihumon, didn't know how they would protect the DigiDestined.

"They will defeat us," Azulongmon said simply. "And capture us. You've seen how our powers are useless against the Hollow but we must put our faith, once again, in the DigiDestined."

Zhuqiamon didn't seem too pleased by this and scoffed at the notion of it. They were always relying on those humans, something which he had never particularly agreed with.

"If we can't defeat the Hollow, Azulongmon, what chance do mere children stand?" Zhuquiamon disagreed once again with Azulongmon's ways.

"These mere children have defeated dark forces when we couldn't before," Azulongmon reminded the group, especially regarding Zhuqiamon and Baihumon as he said this. "Remember the Dark Masters? MaloMyotismon? They were the ones to bring those evil forces down when we couldn't."

Fanglongmon frowned. He could see Azulongmon's point but at the same time, he also felt as if the Hollow held more power than any enemy the DigiDestined had ever faced before.

"The Hollow will try to pit them against each other," He voiced his doubts, unable to hold them back when it could end with their world's destruction. "He can use their fears, torture them to make them break. The Hollow is pure darkness, Azulongmon. Should we really be selfish enough to drag them into this? Can they handle it?"

Azulongmon had expected this question and had the answer well-prepared for him.

"They will struggle and they may even break apart," Azulongmon said calmly causing the others to gasp at such a notion but he did not give anyone else a chance to speak. "But if they truly are heroes, they'll find a way to unite in the end."

It might seem unfair, even cruel to leave the DigiDestined on their own like this but they had faced the darkness before. Even when things looked down, they had managed to rise up against the challenge and face their fears. This time, things may be harder but if they worked together, they were sure to get through things. Just like they always did. He sent a flash of light towards where the chosen digimon currently resided. That light would guide them to the real world.

"Good luck," were Azulongmon's final words.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prom of Disaster

_**A/N:** Thank you for all the support, everyone. Keep reading and giving me feedback. Thanks to kitsunelover300 for submitting an OC for this story. My betareader has abandoned me for this chapter so I'm currently in the process for searching for another one. Please forgive any grammatical or punctuation errors._

**Chapter 1: The Prom of Disaster**

"Kari!" Yolei Inoue groaned as she shuffled through dresses to wear to the prom. Ken had surprisingly asked her to go with him and she wanted to look her best for him so she had asked her best friend for advice. It had been five years since their adventure in the digital world and everyone had changed a lot since then. Even Yolei's feelings for Ken, they had grown into something more than just a crush so she was ecstatic when Ken asked her to go to the prom with him.

"Calm down, Yolei," Kari tried to placate her best friend who was panicking over what to wear for the prom. She, herself had been asked by T.K. and had accepted although wasn't too nervous about the whole thing. After all, her and T.K. were close friends and it was one night, so she was looking forward to having an easy relaxing night. However, reassuring her best friend was another thing. "I'm sure Ken will like you in whatever you wear. He seems to be a real gentleman after all. But...I kind of think you'd look really nice in this blue one." She held the one up and Yolei beamed at her, obviously really thankful for her opinion.

As Yolei went inside to get dressed, Kari found her thoughts drifting to Gatomon, wondering if she was alright. Despite how much things had changed, the brunette still missed her best friend dearly and wished they could be together again. They had shared so many adventures together and it didn't seem fair that they couldn't be together when they didn't have to fight. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Yolei calling out to her to get ready. Later that night, Kari and Yolei were there with their dates and everyone seemed happy. Even Davis had brought a date to prom, a girl named Anna.

"Come on Ken, let's take a walk," Yolei said happily as they finished dancing and looking at him.

Ken smiled a little. He had agreed to try this out with Yolei with Davis's encouragement and hoped he wasn't making a mistake. He had never considered falling in love or giving himself a chance at dating but he supposed it didn't hurt. He took Yolei's hand, wanting her to be happy and was about to head out when a crash was heard. His eyes widened as he saw DarkTyrranomon heading towards the people at prom. He saw the others scatter about and felt Yolei grasp him by the hand.

"Ken, what are you waiting for?" Yolei cried incredulously as she began running. "We need to run!"

"R-right!" Ken cried, snapping out of his stupor as they ran outside. He tightened his hold on Yolei's hand trying to calm her down somewhat as well as himself. They managed to evade DarkTyrranomon's attacks and meet up with T.K. and Kari.

Kari ran to Yolei's side immediately.

"Are you two alright?" Kari asked, concerned for her best friend and she shifted her eyes to include Ken in that too.

"We're fine, where's Davis?" Ken asked, hoping his best friend hadn't been hurt but he couldn't see him amidst all the chaos that was happening. Before he had much of a chance to go looking a bright light came hurtling towards them. When the bright light disappeared the digimon were there, sprawled over the floor. The four currently gathered Digi-Destined looked alarmed, all running to the digimon.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried, overjoyed yet worried at seeing her. Overjoyed because she had been missing her partner a lot, yet worried because something bad was about to happen. She could feel it, they would need to fight again.

"Wormmon..." Ken said, embracing his partner albeit his eyes still flickered around him, hoping to spot Davis. "Wormmon...what's going on?"

"I'm not sure of the details, Ken-chan," Wormmon admitted. "Just that the Digital Sovereign sent us here so we could contact you guys."

"Where's Davis, Ken?" Veemon piped up before the indigo-haired boy could reply to anything.

Ken bit his lower lip, worried about Davis and his date. Without Veemon, he couldn't do much against the DarkTyrranomon. He bent down and picked Veemon up before turning to Yolei.

"I'm going to go find Davis," Ken told her, hating to be rude considering he had taken her as a date but he was too worried about Davis to hold this back. "Will you be alright?" The least he could do was make sure Yolei would be okay with things here and didn't mind him running off too much.

Yolei wasn't entirely pleased at Ken running off and leaving her but could see the worry in his eyes. Managing to hide her true emotions and reminding herself she was the Bearer of Love and Sincerity, she gave him a soft smile taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"I'll be fine," Yolei promised him with a small smile. "Go and find Davis ok?"

Kari could sense that Yolei didn't really want to let Ken go and frowned. She felt bad for her best friend but at the same time knew Ken needed to find Davis. So when Ken gave Yolei a final smile and nod before taking off, the brunette reached over, grasping Yolei's hand.

"Everything will be okay, Yolei," Kari said softly before turning to T.K. "Maybe you should find Cody? We might need to DNA digivolve."

T.K. looked at Kari for a moment before nodding. He too, was worried about Davis but wouldn't openly admit it. He had a feeling Kari wanted to be with Yolei anyway in case things did get out of hand and they needed to DNA digivolve. He had been talking with Patamon about the digital world and it seemed things had gotten quite grim there. According to Patamon, daylight had ceased to come there at all.

"I'll be right back," T.K. said softly. "Be careful, you two. Gatomon, Hawkmon protect the girls ok?"

Gatomon nodded in agreement, moving besides Kari. T.K. didn't need to even tell her once, she'd protect Kari even if her own life was forfeit from whatever darkness was out to get her whether it be the Dark Ocean or even Myotismon.

Hawkmon also nodded, smiling at Yolei. She could be a bit reckless when he last knew her but he had a feeling she had become much more mature. The way she had so calmly let Ken go was a proof of this fact. It was obvious she hadn't wanted to.

"Always," Hawkmon agreed as well.

Patamon flew to sit on T.K.'s shoulder while Armadillomon jumped into his arms and Gabumon and Biyomon also decided to join him so the three headed off.

* * *

Ken was running through the place, Wormmon on his shoulder and Veemon in his arms when he stumbled over an arm almost falling flat on his face. The indigo-haired boy groaned in slight pain albeit his eyes widened when he saw who it was. Davis was sprawled on the floor, bruises and some cuts all over his body, his arm wrapped around Anna his date who was also unconscious.

"D-Davis!" Ken stuttered out rushing over besides his best friend. His heart pounded in his chest as he grasped hold of Davis's wrist and let out a breath of relief when he realised his pulse was still beating.

Veemon's eyes were wide and he was glancing from one side to another, unable to believe his partner was so injured. He had failed to protect his best friend and the thought made his heart ache. How could he let Davis down like this?

"W-what happened to him, Ken?" Veemon whispered, unable to muster his voice so it would be any louder.

Ken gulped inwardly as he saw the despair on Veemon's face and didn't know what to say. Davis's condition was quite bad and even though he was still alive, he needed medical assistance and fast. Therefore he was more than glad when Wormmon spoke up.

"Don't worry, Veemon," Wormmon said sensing Ken didn't quite know how to handle Veemon being so distraught. "Davis is just a little bit hurt, Ken-chan will get him back to the others and to Joe, they'll look after him. He'll be okay."

Veemon nodded, accepting Wormmon's reassurance. After all, even though things looked bad maybe they'd end up fine like they always did. Ken moved over, a little afraid at moving Davis not wanting to make his injuries worse but knew he needed to get him out of here.

"I smell despair," A tall man with white spiky hair appeared and he stepped forward.

Ken tensed, getting a bad feeling about this man and being on his own against definitely didn't put him at any more ease.

"Who are you?" Ken asked, adopting a guarded expression.

"I'm reality," The man replied, his eyes flashing red and his tone of voice sounding ominous. "The world will one day fall into despair. Even those who consider themselves pure become impure and tainted. The feelings that are considered pure, beautiful and innocent become deadly. Your friend there..." He gestured to the unconscious causing Ken to extend his arms in front of his best friend, making himself into a living shield between Davis and the man but the other simply smirked.

"Your friend is seemingly very pure," The man said slowly. "But his innocence will not last." His eyes flashed red once more and SkullSatamon and LadyDevimon appeared in front of them.

Davis stirred slightly and Ken forgetting the impeding danger for a moment, knelt beside the other as he opened his eyes.

"Ken?" Davis murmured weakly. "Is that you?"

"Davis!" Ken cried so happily that he hugged his best friend, despite the situation. Davis groaned at the sudden hug as he was still in pain. Had the situation been lighter he might have flushed at the sudden display of affection from his best friend, but right now that affection felt more painful than touching. Ken, upon realising this immediately pulled away.

"I'm so sorry!" Ken apologised immediately. "Are you ok? Where does it hurt? Should I call Joe?"

"Ken..." Davis said trying to calm him down but his voice was drowned in Ken's frantic rambling.

"Do you have a sore throat?" was Ken's next question and the questions didn't stop there and Davis reached over, grasping Ken's wrist.

"Ken, calm down!" Davis finally managed to cry. He was happy that Ken had been so worried about him and knew he'd be the same if their roles were reversed but at the same time, his best friend was really acting like a mother hen. "I'm fine, it does hurt a little but it won't kill me. I hope Anna will be okay though." He knew he had taken the brunt of DarkTyrranomon's blast but she did still get hit a little bit enough to send her unconscious.

"Davish, I'm really glad you're okay and all but we need help!" Veemon cried as he and Wormmon tried to fend off SkullSatamon albeit he sent them flying back the last few times.

"V-Veemon?" Davis muttered, only just noticing his digimon partner. "What's going on, Ken?"

"I don't know, we were at prom and after the DarkTyrranomon attacked, we all scattered and the digimon came to us," Ken explained retelling what had happened so far. He helped Davis to stand, although was concerned. "Maybe you should sit this fight out."

"No way," Davis said gripping his D-3 which he always took with him, partly for the memories and partly because Ken and Kari had insisted he do so. "Besides, I don't think Stingmon can take this one alone. Veemon!"

Ken bit his lip, yet took out his own D-3 anyway. However, no response came from either of them and the man who had been there before laughed.

"Did you think things would be so simple?" The man said calmly. "Purity is a mirage. You can't digivolve."

Davis gritted his teeth in frustration. He may be down but he definitely wasn't out. Not like this. He grabbed Ken's hand and gripped his D-3.

"Veemon! DigiArmour Energise!" The DigiEgg of Courage rose, flames surrounding the blue dragon.

"Veemon armourdigivolve to...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"

The man looked slightly alarmed at this. Armourdigivolve? This was something he had never even heard about before. However, he had to admit he was impressed. He looked over at Davis, he was surprised that the purity inside this boy could be enough to call forward a miracle. Despite being injured, he was still rising up to challenge those who were against him and those who had hurt him. While Flamedramon wasn't faring too much better against him, it seemed as if Davis's courage was giving him strength. Without warning, the white-haired man surged forward, grabbing a hold of Davis, pulling him away from Ken.

"Davis!" Ken yelped, trying in vain to grab the other albeit the man sent some sort of attack at him causing shards of ice to encircle around him, soon forming into a cage.

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon cried, trying to break through the cage albeit it seemed to have some electromagnetic shield in it causing it to shock the poor worm, sending him flying back.

"Ken!" Davis cried, seeing him trapped and struggled with his captor. "Let me go, you freak!"

"My name's Hokori," The man said forcing Davis to look at him. "Why do you not despair, young one?"

Davis glowered, even though it was toned down by the fact that he was still in pain.

"Because as long as I have my friends, I have something to keep fighting for," Davis said honestly. "My friends, my family they're worth fighting for. They're the most precious to me and as long as they're with me, I'll fight for them."

Hokori gaped at the boy. Friends? Family? He didn't understand. Relations weren't as simple as this boy made them out to be. Everyone was selfish. His eyes flashed red again, his aura becoming darker and much more frightening.

"Don't be a fool," Hokori hissed. "Friends, family, these are just illusions. Power is what matters in the end only. Join me and I'll ensure those precious to you remain safe. As long as they don't get in my way. I can prove to you power wins over simple things like love and friendship."

"I'll never join you!" Davis snapped heatedly, glowering at Hokori. "I don't want power, it doesn't get you anywhere." He had to admit that Hokori's offer was somewhat tempting though. After all, power earned people's respects and sometimes he felt the others didn't always respect him, especially T.K. and Yolei. But at the same time, they still meant a lot to him and he couldn't even think of betraying them. His eyes widened however as Flamedramon was sent crashing to the ground, dedigivolving to Veemon. "Veemon!"

Hokori simply laughed. It was obvious the teen was lying although his squirming was getting to be rather annoying.

"If you had power, your friend over there wouldn't be getting thrown around all over the place," Hokori said casually gesturing to Veemon. He was about to leave with Davis when a fire attack came hurtling towards him, striking his hand. He cringed slightly losing grip of Davis and his power, causing Ken's little ice cage to break apart.

Davis despite being injured immediately ran to Veemon and Ken joined him, although he was shivering a little. The brown-haired boy shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around Ken before pulling Veemon into his arms.

"Are you alright?" An unfamiliar female voice asked. SkullSatamon and LadyDevimon disappeared then. Hokori cursed under his breath before leaving them to it.

Davis and Ken looked at the girl with a red dragon-like digimon standing there. The girl had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders in a pin straight fashion, icy blue eyes and pale peach skin.

"Yeah, we're fine," Ken spoke up finally. "Thanks for saving us."

"Who are you?" Davis asked as well, wanting to know the name of the girl who had helped them out like this.

The girl smiled.

"I'm Jackie Hunter," the girl said in a soft voice. "And this is my digimon partner, Guilmon. That's all you need to know for now. Guilmon, let's go."

"Right, Jackie," Guilmon said with a small smile towards his partner before looking at Davis. "You should be prepared for what's coming. The digital world is in bad shape, I heard." With that, he followed after his partner who disappeared through a corner.

Davis moved to stop them but it was too late. They had already disappeared, causing him to frown.

"Who were those two?" Davis couldn't help but wonder as he looked down at Veemon. "You ok?"

"I think so," Veemon admitted. "That was smart, using armour digivolution."

Davis sighed.

"It didn't help much," Davis said softly. "If only we had more power." He didn't want to think that but power did matter a lot and those who had power always won.


End file.
